Love of a friend
by peppybigbang
Summary: Story summary inside


Robin Hood (Anime)

Love of a friend

Summary:- Little John and Much have an argument but it's clear Much loves his chief…enough to take anything for him, even a knife.

I don't own Robin Hood or the characters just the story.

Chapter 1:- "yeah well if that's what you think I might as well leave!"

"But-Much…fine! Whatever who the hell needs a stupid skinny kid anyway!"

Much looked shocked for a moment then blurted out something he really didn't mean

"I HATE YOU!"

Little John looked like he was about to cry then his face became impassive and emotionless, he was upset and blurted out the next thing he thought of which even shocked himself, something he truly didn't mean to say.

"You know I really hate you to, I wish I we never met.."

Much's eyes welled up with tears "You…wish you never met me chief?" The child stepped back a few paces and Little John felt ashamed as he noticed the tears in his best friends face he loved this kid and it broke his heart to see his tears seeing how much of an impact it had on his best friend it proved that he really didn't mean it when he said he hated him. The kid was eleven what had he done…

"Much..kid-I"

His lip wobbled and he took a few more steps back before bolting as fast as he could away from his chief.

"much buddy! Come back I'm…

He heard a whistle and some of his men call him frantically, he looked sadly at Much's retreating form before running to see what was wrong with his other members of the gang running over quick he witnessed a fight with about 10 guards attacking his younger members maybe a couple of years older than Much they had been backed up a tree by the look of things and looked terrified angered at the difference of the fight he ran over screaming a battle cry, his friends looked happy to see him and cheered for him. Little John grinned he was respected and these guys really must be idiots if they thought for one minute they could hurt his friends and get away with it.

The fight lasted a long while until Little John seemed to run out of luck and a solider came out of the bushes with his long sword heading straight for his leg he screamed and the kids whimpered with fear hoping the best for there Chief.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile Much was running he heard the whistle sounded important..then he gasped and came to a halt as he heard a scream which sounded exactly like Little John turned around he legged it towards the sound and noticed a solider about to stab his friend in chest chest not about to let that happen he ran towards his chief and the fiend screaming his own battle cry, leaped up in the air between them both and then felt the sharp agonising pain in his side moaning quietly he did a roll and landed on his feet collapsing straight afterwards he immediately became unconscious breathing heavily with blood dripping of his red jacket.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Little John heard his men gasp but before he could see what was wrong he noticed the solider man about to stab him with a knife and froze hearing a cry he stood there shocked as Much leaped in the middle of them taking all the impact of the sword, Little John was shocked at first but when the kid collapsed and moaned loudly in pain and became unconscious his face turned red with anger. He growled loudly and charged at the guy in front of him who dared hurt Much and punched his straight in the face the man immediately ran of screaming his men followed soon after no one was stupid enough to mess with Little John now.

Little John ran up to Much looking panicked, he lifted him up bridal style he barked fast orders to his other men.

"Fat face! Get Friar Tuck! Fast. Sly, get a bed ready extra hay and pillows a cover! Be as fast as you can fat face!"

"Yes boss! I'm going!"

Little John carried Much and lay him carefully on his bed making sure he was comfortable.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fat face ran as fast as he could towards Robins part of the forest, finding Will and Robin fishing happy he called them over, Will stood up and smiled at him unaware of what was going on and chuckled at the heavy breathing.

"Doing a little exercise, we really need to work on that" laughed Will teasingly but then both boys frowned as he looked at them panic was fear clear on his face.

"What is it…what's wrong!" Asked Robin putting his hand on his shoulder to try and calm him.

"W-where's f-friar tuck-k"

"Must be at his cabin.." Robin was about to ask what the problem was again when the girls arrived talking to friar tuck excitedly. Fat face ran up to the friar and grabbed hold of his arm feeling to out of breath to talk.

"What is it my child?"

"N-need help MMMuch…

Everyone had now gathered around willing him to go on Marian put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Robin and will looked at each other frowning and Jenny clung on to Winifred's dress.

"Much h-has been Stabbed with a knife N-need some help.." Fat face sighed in relieve as he finally got the words out…well kind of anyway.

Everyone gasped and friar tuck turned serious. They all followed Fat face to the hide out, Friar Tuck immediately set to work on Much taking the knife out quick he put on a cloth applying as much pressure as he could, Much made small painful grunting noises obviously waking up slightly. Little John out his hand on his head in a comforting gesture. Much's hat was off and a few of his hair strands were in his face, his red jacket lay on the floor next to the bed on the floor (it was hay and two pillows with a cover) Everyone was gathered around but at a respectable place so friar had space Little John being an exception as he was holding Much's hand…besides he refused to move and no one had the heart to try and make him. The friar put a new cloth on it when it finally stopped bleeding, and applied a bandage to the wound making sure he did it properly. Taking a wash cloth he put it in cold water putting it on Much's forehead to try cool him down a little.

Little John volunteered to look after Much during the night or just in case he woke but he still felt very bad about everything, friar tuck noticed and decided to talk to him.

"My friend what bothers you, apart from your friend I can see your not yourself."

"Much and I just had an argument before all this happened..I said I hated him and wished I never met him..I didn't mean it I was just angry…now what If I never get the chance to apologise to him.."

"*sighs* well, we all have our arguments say stuff we don't mean..I'm sure Much said some things he didn't actually mean either correct?"

" hmm, yeah he said he hated me to…and he was saying he was going to leave, I don't want him to leave."

Suddenly as If Much had been listening to the conversation he groaned and tightened his grip on the Chiefs hand and turned his head to face him smiling slightly in his sleep.

"See.. Looks like your friend is quite attached to you, friends argue and fight but when they are needed the most they are there.."

"Thanks Friar..your right I'll say sorry to him if he…when he wakes up"

Friar Tuck smiled and headed towards his own bed praying for his friends. Little John stayed with Much all night watching over him hoping he'd wake up but not be in to much pain. Then he can whack the idiot for taking the knife impact for him.


End file.
